


Five Ways Jack Never Met Vala

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Episode: s09e03 Origin, Episode: s09e04 The Ties That Bind, Episode: s10e06 200, Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written when 'The Shroud' was just rumors and promo pictures on the net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Ways Jack Never Met Vala

**Author's Note:**

> Written when 'The Shroud' was just rumors and promo pictures on the net.

He didn't meet Vala when he came to the Springs to take Mitchell for a spin in the 302 and had lunch in the mess with Daniel, because Daniel kept herding him away from anywhere Vala might be. He didn't know which one of them Daniel was protecting -- he had a feeling what Daniel was really protecting was Daniel's own dignity -- but it was pretty funny to watch, so he let Daniel have his way.

He didn't meet Vala when Daniel came to meet with Appropriations because he was tied up in meetings of his own. Politics sucked, bureaucracy sucked, being the brass sucked, Washington sucked, and he sucked for letting himself be sucked into it.

He didn't meet Vala when he dropped by Daniel's apartment unannounced and let himself in with his spare key, because he heard them having sex in the kitchen. He left, re-locked the door, went down and read the paper for an hour in his rented car, then changed his mind about calling the apartment on his cell phone, and drove away.

He didn't meet Vala when he came by the SGC to see how Marty was making out with his film script, because the events of that episode never happened.

He didn't meet Vala after they found out what Daniel had turned into, because she might be the only person who could get her daughter to fix him, and all of this, all of the Ori-related hell of the past two years, traced back to her, and now it had taken Daniel too, and if he saw her, he didn't trust himself not to kill her.


End file.
